fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Spot
Hot Spot(Isaiah Crockett) is a superhero and a Honorary Fusion. Character History Much of Hot Spot's past history is unknown, but he appears to be the denizen of Morocco. For a long time, he worked as a solo hero until he was yanked off to another dimension by the Master of Games, to compete in a 'Tournament of Heroes'. He was pitted against Robin and lost, and was sucked into the Master's ruby amulet, which enabled its wearer to employ its captives' powers for himself. However, Raven managed to defeat the Master and free the other heroes, and soon afterward made Hot Spot and the others heroes into Honorary Fusions; all of whom were given a F-Communicator. Appearance Hot Spot has yellow and red skin, with white eyes, and seems to be bald. His wrists and hands are also the same color, and whilst his uniform covers the rest of his body, it is assumed that the rest of his skin is the same. His uniform consists of a dark red one piece, a silver steel chest plate, and a big red collar. In his human form, Hot Spot has brown skin and has a thin layer of black hair. Personality Hot Spot is an extremely hot-headed member of the Fusions. He despises when people tell him what to do, and is one of the more independent Fusions, preferring to work alone. He hates to power down, and gets angry when people suggest he do so. When fighting, if too much stress is placed upon him, he will hit a point where his rage can't get bigger, and he causes a fiery explosion. Powers and abilities Hot Spot has the ability to convert his body's flesh into an unknown fiery substance. Upon concentration, he can actually generate flames from his hands, which he either hurls offensively (as fire blasts or fire balls) or employs for flying or enhanced jumps by directing a continuous fire burst towards the ground. As seen in the competition of heroes, when Master of Games was using Hot Spot's power, he shot a white laser beam which melted the ground when Robin dodge, so it was presumed it was heat vision. Hot Spot also is quite agile and has fast reflexes. Hot Spot also has some level of superhuman durability and endurance as he has survived being smashed and slammed into buildings with superhuman force and tossed around by Madame Rouge like a rag doll. When irritated or angry, Hot Spot creates a small flame on his head which creates immense heat that shifts the temperature around him while illuminating dark areas. This also allows him to go "Nova"; which causes him to be surrounded by an intense sphere of fire and heat that he can then throw at his enemy, causing a large explosion and demolishing anything hit by it. He is presumed to be experienced in some forms of fighting, seeing as he was able to keep his hold against Robin. His hot touch can affect his enemy if he is fighting in hand to hand combat. Sterling is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy that he radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. he can channel his heat underground, which results with the eruption of massive geysers of lava. It is shown that he could make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which was powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. When Hot Spot is very angry, all of his's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. He can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. Hot Spot can fire energy balls and energy out of his mouth. He can make himself glow like a light bulb. Equipment Hot Spot's Containment Suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. Weaknesses Since he has pyrokinetic abilities, it can be extremely dangerous when crossing flammable objects such as when he was walking through the oil field, the oil tanks around him sparked out flames at his presence. Also, he must be careful when he powers down because he doesn't seem to have any special athletic ability or powers when he is in human form. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members